I have ported Midas to the Linux (unix) platform using MetroLink's OpenGL and Motif packages. The port is fully functional and is being distributed to a limited set of beta-testers in binary form. The source code changes made for Lunix have been integrated into the primary Midas distribution. In the future, we will port Chimera to Linux provided that OpenIllustrator is ported to Linux.